Life's Challanges
by saxaphonegirl
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose even though he doesnt want to but he is being forced to and he doesnt want Rose get in any trouble. yeah its been done before but i wanted to make my own   i suck a summarys
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this has been done before but I wanted to make my own so please enjoy : )**

**3****rd**** person p.o.v.**

Rose was late for her practice with Dimitri. She quickly got up and jumped into her shower. When she was done with her shower she changed in to her practice clothes which were her black tank and a pair of red running shorts complete with her black running shoes.

She quickly ran all the way to the gym. When she got there the gym doors were locked so she ran around to the track and tried the side door and luckily they were unlocked. She didn't see Dimitri any where and the training equipment wasn't set up yet. She ran to the guys locker room to see if she saw him but he wasn't there either. She went to go wait for him in the girls locker room and what she saw made her want to kill not only him but someone else too.

**Rose p.o.v.**

I was walking to the girls locker room to wait for Dimitri because I didn't see him anywhere else. I turned the corner into the locker room and wanted to punch both of them and go running out crying at the same time. What I saw was Dimitri kissing Tasha.

"Dimitri, what the hell?" He looked surprised to see me. Probably surprised that I was less than half a hour late. Tasha turned around and smiled at me.

"Roza, wait I didn't mean it she kissed me!" He did look really sorry but he wasn't going to sleep with me one night and be kissing another woman the next morning. And Tasha was still just sitting there smiling.

"Yeah right Dimitri, I saw you, and what I saw was you two kissing!" After that was said I ran all the way back to my room and locked the door behind me. I looked around my room there was, the purple walls, the dresser, my bed, the side table, the plasma t.v, and couch and the bathroom door which was half way closed. And I wanted to let my anger out some how. I flipped the dresser over and pushed the mattress of the bed and I tore the bathroom door off its hinges, I tore holes in the couch and cracked the t.v screen, I kicked and punched several holes in the wall and the entire time I did this I had tears running down my face. Then a fell onto my knees and laid down and fell asleep.

**Dimitri p.o.v.**

Someone walked in and I heard them gasp but I couldn't think about anything but Tasha event when I tried not to, I didn't want to be kissing her but she had leaned in and her lips had touched mine and after that I couldn't pull away.

When I looked up I saw my Roza standing there. And I could see Tasha just sitting there smiling. And when I looked back over at Roza tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and hold her till she stopped crying but I knew in this situation it would be an extremely bad idea.

"Dimitri, what the hell?" I didn't know what to do she had just caught me and Tasha kissing, who by the way was still just smiling not saying anything.

"Roza, wait I didn't mean it she kissed me!" I didn't think that she would believe that even though it was the truth but I had to try.

"Yeah right Dimitri, I saw you, and what I saw was you two kissing!" and with that she ran out of the room. Before I could get up and go after her Tasha grabbed my arm pulling me back down.

"Well, good now that that's over" And she started to kiss me again but, this time I was able to pull back.

"Tasha, what the hell! Why do you keep kissing me?" She didn't seem to care about anything else or what had just happened with Roza.

"I still love you Dimitri, and now with her gone we can be together and we can have a family together, you know my offer still stands and now you can accept it." What! She still wanted me to be her guardian and now she wanted to have kids. Yeah I've always wanted kids but not unless they could be with my Roza.

"Tasha I don't want to be your guardian or have children with you and I only love you as a friend and nothing more. You know that I love Roza." the look on her face told me that she couldn't care less about anything I had just said.

"Well to bad Dimitri, I already told Kirova about you and Rose and had you reassigned as my guardian. We leave at 5 am tomorrow morning. What she had already told Kirova. I really hope Roza doesn't get expelled she could be such a good guardian and graduation was next week.

**Tasha p.o.v.**

Dimitri had told me that he was dating that blood whore Rose and I didn't like it, he belonged with me. So yeah I had gone and told Kirova and Alberta and they couldn't have cared less they had actually been happy for the two and said that they made a cute couple. I couldn't have been more disgusted. So I told Dimitri that I had told them but I didn't tell him that they were happy about it I let him think that they were mad and had him reassigned because of that.

**Rose p.o.v.**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I could tell through the bond that it was Lissa.

"Not right now Lis, I promise I'll talk to you about it but just not right now, come back tomorrow." I really hoped that she would go away for now. I just wasn't ready to talk about it, the wound was to fresh.

"Ok, but I WILL be back tomorrow."

**Lissa p.o.v.**

I had been experimenting with the bond lately and I could now feel Rose's emotions and right now I felt sadness, anger, but most of all I could feel hurt. I quickly ran to Rose's room and knocked one the door.

"Not right now Lis, I promise I'll talk to you about it but just not right now, come back tomorrow." I figured I wouldn't hurt to leave her alone for now but I was going to come back tomorrow.

"Ok, but I WILL be back tomorrow." I walked back to my room and sat on the bed and slipped into Rose's head. I knew it was an invasion or her privacy but I had to make sure she was ok.

Once in her head I gasped. She was sitting on the floor crying and her room was destroyed. The mattress wasn't one the bed, her dresser was on its side there were various holes in the walls and everything else was just completely trashed. I really hoped I had made the right decision in not staying there with her.

**I know it's really stupid to start a new story right before school starts but I really wanted to make a vampire academy story. But I will try and update once a week and I've already started ch.2 I might put it up with this chapter so yeah. Please review! And feel free to give me ideas of what should happen you never know I might just use it!: ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two guys. Oh and in my story mason didn't die, I liked mason and didn't think he deserved to die. So here it is.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

I could feel through the bond that Lissa was worried and was wondering if she should have left me alone. I know on the outside I seem like the kind of person that I might cut myself but I never would. If my emotions were that strong (which they are) I just go run laps but I couldn't this time because Dimitri was in the gym with Tasha so I had settled with destroying my room. I did feel a little better after that but not much.

Now that I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and looked out of my window being careful not to cut myself on the broken glass. I saw a few students walking to breakfast and I saw Dimitri and Tasha walking toward the guardian dorms. I could easily take a guess at what they were going to go do because I saw the big smile on Tasha's face and I couldn't bring myself to look at Dimitri's face.

Well I knew the gym was empty now and I still had on my practice clothes so I went to the track to run laps. I put my headphones in my ears and turned up my I-pod full blast to Animal by Neon Trees and started running as fast as I could with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes and saw that all of my friends were standing at the fence going around the track and I saw them holding lunch trays. Oh so it was lunch time now that I thought about it I was pretty hungry.

I jumped over the fence and walked up to them. none of them said anything but Eddie did come up to me and hand me the extra tray in his hand. I had figured that Lissa had already told them that I was upset but that didn't mean that they couldn't talk.

"Thanks, Eddie." I could tell that they were all worried about me and were curious about what was wrong with me but I wasn't about to tell them and I wanted to tell Lissa first.

We just sat right there at the track and ate lunch. While we ate we talked about random things but the conversation was mostly about graduation.

"Rose, you're going to be so happy. Kirova gave me a job here at the academy to teach spirit and Christian got a job teaching defensive magic, so we get to stay here at the school!" I was happy I had lived at the academy since I was four years old. All of my memories were at this place.

"Lis, that's amazing, I can't believe we get to stay here!" I really was happy and I knew one of the boys out of our group is going to guard Chris, and I wanted to know who it was going to be but, that would also mean that someone wouldn't get to stay.

"Oh, and Rose, Kirova also gave you a job. You're going to be teaching combat classes since there's enough guardians around here and I don't heave to be watched 24/7.' wow I was going to get to boss around a bunch of kids, this was going to be fun. But I did take my job seriously so I knew I would do a good job.

When we were done with lunch everyone got up to go back to their classes but I started walking towards the dorms.

"Hey, Rose, can I walk back to your room with you?" I know Mason was worried about me and I also knew he was going to try and get me to tell him what was wrong.

:Sure, Mas." I really didn't want to talk about it but I also didn't want to be alone at the moment.

**Mason p.o.v.**

"So, what's up Rose?" I was worried about rose and I didn't want her to be alone right now because with rose you never know what she's going to do when she's upset.

"It's Dimitri." Rose had told us a couple weeks ago about her and Dimitri and we had all been happy for her, she had been alone to long. I still cared for Rose but, now it's more of a brotherly way and now that I knew he had hurt Rose I was going to go kick his ass.

"Rose, it will be ok, you can make up with him." I could tell she didn't rally want to talk about it but I was going to get as much out of her as I could.

"Not this time Mas." and with that she took off running towards the dorms with tears running down her face. I wanted to go comfort her but I had to get back to class and I know that after classes Lissa would go talk to her.

**Rose p.o.v.**

It was dinner time now but I didn't want to get up much less leave my room. Then I heard knocking and I know it was Lissa.

"Come it Lis." I couldn't remember if I had locked the door or not but she had a key to my room like I had a key to hers.

"Here you go Rose." and she handed me a dinner plate with my favorite food on it. It was turkey with gravy and corn on the cob and off to the side was a doughnut.

"Thanks Lissa." we ate in silence but I knew she was trying to figure out how to approach me with out upsetting me more than I already was.

"Rose, Mason told me that you said it was about Dimitri." I had figured that Mason would have told everybody what I had said. And I also knew that Lissa wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her everything that had happened with me and Dimitri.

"Yeah, it is." I know that wasn't much of a response but I wasn't in a talking mood. I just wanted to sit there and cry.

"So, what happened, come on Rose, I'm your best friend you know you can tell me anything." she was right we had been best friends ever since I had come to the academy, she wasn't my best friend she was my sister. And she was right I could tell her anything so why not this. So I was going to start with last night.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything but no interruptions you can ask me all of your questions at the end, Ok?" I knew that that would be hard for her but I knew if I asked she would listen.

"Ok, Rose."

"Well last night me and Dimitri slept together, it was the most amazing experience Lissa. It was filled with love but, now I realize it wasn't. This morning I was getting ready for my morning practice with Dimitri and I was running late as usual. When I get to the gym the front doors were locked, so ran around to the track and tried the side door and it worked. When I got in the gym nothing was set up and Dimitri was nowhere in sight. I checked the guys locker room and he wasn't there so went to the girls locker room to wait and I saw him and Tasha sitting on a bench kissing." by now I had fresh tears making a wet path down my cheeks.

**Lissa p.o.v.**

Rose was telling me why she was so upset and the entire time she was talking I wanted to ask my questions but she had asked me to wait till the end and I was going to honor her wishes.

When she finished I pulled her into a hug and let her cry. By the time she stopped crying it was past curfew but I didn't care I wasn't going to leave Rose alone. And when I told her what Christian had told me what his aunt Tasha had told him Rose was going to start crying again.

_Flashback_

_Christian had was walking me over to Rose's dorm so I could talk to her._

"_Lissa, I think I know what might be wrong with Rose." what he knew and hadn't told me? He was so going to pay for that._

"_What is it Chris?" god I cant believe he didn't tell me what was wrong with him she was my best friend, oh well I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling me._

"_Well, aunt Tasha told me that she told Kirova about Dimitri and Rose. And Tasha had him reassigned as her guardian and she said that once they get settled in their new home they were going to start working on a family." oh my god. Rose was going to be crushed._

_End of flashback_

When Rose was done crying I figured it would be better to tell her now so she can get it all out at the same time.

"Rose, Tasha told Chris something that your not going to like but I think it's better to tell you now instead of later."

"Ok, Lis."

"She told Kirova about you and Dimitri and had him reassigned as her guardian. She also said that once they get settled into their new house that they're going to have children."

**sorry guys but I'm going to leave it there and I'll have chapter three up soon probably tomorrow. And don't forget to review please. I appreciate each one x's and o's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here's chapter three I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate them. There may be some new characters in this chapter that I made up.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

Ok, I wasn't freaking out to bad. I mean they had been kissing, so it was bound to happen. I know he had always wanted kids, and that was something I could never give him. I just couldn't believe that he would sleep with me and then leave me like I'm nothing, like I'm trash. I guess that Tasha was right, I am a blood whore.

"Rose, Tasha is not right you are not a blood whore. And you never will be." I knew that Lissa had been working on the bond but I didn't know she could hear my thoughts yet. And now that I though about it I guess I'm not a blood whore, I mean I had only ever slept with one person and that was Dimitri. And he had told me that he loved me and I guess I was stupid enough to believe him.

"You're right Lis, I'm not a blood whore, and I should never believe anything Tasha says anyway. Thanks for staying with me Lis." I knew that Lis had given up an evening of being with Chris to comfort me.

"Rose, you're my best friend and sister, and I would do anything for you." she really was the best friend and sister anyone could ask for.

"Thanks, Rose, you're the best too." after that we both fell asleep on the floor. We would have gotten on the bed but the mattress was still on the floor.

The next morning I was feeling a little better but I was far from ever being myself again. I figured It wouldn't hurt to at least try and go to my classes. But I might bail during Stan's class. I woke up Lissa and she went back to her room to take a shower and get dressed. After she left I got in my own shower.

I changed in to my red lacy bra and put a purple tank top over it and then I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of boots that came up to my knees. And I walked out to go meet everyone else for breakfast.

**Dimitri p.o.v.**

I was walking across campus with my luggage in tow just as students were starting to go to breakfast. I noticed almost all of them watching me. Great, I guess I was going to be the topic of conversations this morning even though I wasn't going to be here to hear them my Roza still would. Oh how it would break her heart even more than it already is. And it was all my fault.

When I reached the gates Tasha was already standing there waiting for me. I just couldn't imagine my life without Roza in it, but instead of imagining it I guess I get to live it. I don't know how I was going to live without all of the sarcastic, funny, and loving moments that Roza had brought into my life. I was never going to be able to be with Tasha because Roza would always be there in my thoughts and taking up all of the free space in my heart.

**Tasha p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe that I was finally going to get my life with Dimitri. I also couldn't believe that he hadn't realized that I had used compulsion on him yet. I mean with that blood whore's little friend Lissa running around all the time you would think that he would know the signs but, this just goes to prove just how good I am.

**Lissa p.o.v.**

I was on my way to breakfast and I saw Rose walking in the same direction. Well at least she was out of her room today.

"hey, Rose, how are you feeling today?" the Rose I knew would get pissed off at the question but she didn't all she didn't answer me at all she just slowed down a little to match her pace with mine.

"Rose, are you going to be ok to go to your classes today?" I was hoping that she would answer me this time, if she didn't I was going to go in her head to see what she was thinking.

"You don't have to go in my head Lis, I'm fine, I can go to my classes and I promise you that if it gets to be to much I'll go back to my room or the track." I knew that she would probably bail before her first class was event over but at least she was up and trying. I knew that if it was me I would still be up in my room crying.

"Nice to know you have confidence in me Lis, but, I probably wont bail till Stan's class. And trust me I do want to be up in my room crying but, I'm going to try to make it through the day."

**Rose p.o.v.**

We were walking over to the table after we got out of the line. I had three doughnuts on my tray and Lis had some eggs and hash browns. Everyone was already sitting at the table talking but, when I sat down they all stopped and looked at me.

"What? You need help with something?" they all went back to their separate conversations except for Eddie.

"Rose, are you going to be ok?" Eddie was like the brother I never had, along with Mas of course,

And I knew he didn't want to do anything but help me and kill Dimitri, I had heard him and Mas talking about ways to hurt him yesterday during lunch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Eddie, I just need time. A broken heart doesn't heal fast." he gave me one more worried glance before turning back to Mas. After that nobody else talked to me during breakfast.

I was going to at least go into Stan's class room but I wasn't making any promises. I mean he was the biggest asshole one the planet and he just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut and neither did I.

"I see you have decided to join us today miss Hathaway. How nice." I was ready to turn around and walk out the door but I wasn't going to let Stan have the privilege of thinking he won this fight.

"Shut it Stan you're lucky I'm here today." I could see his face starting to turn red. I wonder how red it could get before he blew up? I think I'm in the mood to find out.

"Miss Hathaway, you do not speak to your teacher like that!" Hasn't he learned yet. He will never win a fight with me.

"Stan, I'm not here enough for you t be considered my teacher, and if anything I'm the one that could teach you." I really wanted to see how far I could et him before I got kicked out.

"Oh, really, miss Hathaway, and what exactly do you think you could teach me that I don't already know?" I wonder if I could get him to spar with me u=in front of the whole class?

"Well, Stan, I could teach you how to fight and actually win."

"Miss Hathaway I am much older and experienced than you are and I could beat you in a fight any day." His face was so red now and I think he knew that he cant win a fight against me he was probably just hoping I would give up before it even started, but he was so wrong.

"Stan you have the older part right but not the experience part. Spar with me. Right here in front of the class. If I win I get to do whatever the hell I want to and I don't get any shit from you for the rest of the year. If you win I sit down and shut up and stop giving you crap."

"You're on Miss Hathaway." everyone stood up and we pushed all of the desk up against the wall and the rest of my class formed a circle around us even the classroom guardians were gathering around. One of the classroom guardians counted us off.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, spar!"

**I know that a really crappy ending but it's 2:15 in the morning and I'm really tired and I'm also trying to figure out how the fight should go if you have any ideas let me know. and I'll have chapter 4 up soon please review. : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so yeah this is chapter four it starts off with the fight scene between Stan and Rose but I don't think it's all that great so just let me know what you think about it.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

We both got down into our fighting stances. We circled each other and I took the first kick aiming for Stan's stomach but, he quickly blocked it and got a kick in to the left side of my ribs**. **I stumbled and he lost focus think I was done, so I kicked his legs out from under him but, he got back up quickly and we started circling again. This time he took the first punch going towards my shoulder trying to pop it out of place so that my arm would be useless. I ducked out of the way and darted behind him and pulled on his right leg and he fell. I straddled his back and gave an extra punch for my enjoyment before I placed my hands over his left shoulder blade where his hart would be.

"I win Stan. And now I can do whatever I want and you don't get to through in you little snide comments." The look on his face was priceless. He honestly looked shocked that I had beaten him. And everyone that was gathered around me was cheering for me because I had just publicly humiliated Stan. I looked over at Lis and she couldn't decide if she should be mad that I was fighting with a teacher or happy that I had won.

At dinner people were either talking about me beating Stan or about Dimitri leaving the academy. When I got over to our table Eddie and Mason gave me congratulatory hugs.

"So, how did you manage to beat him?" it was Mason that asked this but I could tell that Eddie want to know as well

"With my amazing Rose Hathaway skills of course." I have to admit I was a bit offended that he doubted my fight skills. I mean come on I could beat Stan any day.

**Lissa p.o.v.**

Rose had just beat Stan in a sparring match. I wasn't sure if I should be happy with her for winning or angry that she had started yet another fight with Stan. I decided to be happy for her and gave her a smile.

"_Congratulations Rose, you beat up Stan and humiliated him publicly." _She did seem happy with all of the attention she was getting from the rest of our class.

"_Thanks Lis, I was just doing what I do best." _

At dinner Mason and Eddie Both gave Rose a hug and Mason asked how she had beat Stan in the sparring match.

"With my amazing Rose Hathaway skills of course." I could start seeing the old Rose coming back and I was happy that she was distracted from Dimitri but I could tell through the bond that it was still at the back of her head.

After dinner a gave Rose a hug and told her that I would see her tomorrow morning and the Christian came and walked me back to my room.

"So, Rose seems better than she was before." I knew that Christian want to know what Rose had told me last night but I didn't want to tell him that conversation was between me and Rose.

"She is a little bit better but her depression is still hanging out in the back of her head, I can tell not only from the bond but also by looking in her eyes." It was true, if you gave a quick glance she seemed like the old Rose but, if you stopped and looked you could see all of the sadness in her eyes.

**Rose p.o.v.**

I hugged Lissa and she said that she would see me in the morning and after she left Adrian came up beside me.

"Hey, little dhampir, you mind if I walk with you?" I hadn't talked to him in a few days because he had been on vacation so I figured it couldn't hurt and if I didn't talk to him he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Sure, Adrian, so what's up?" I knew what he wanted to \know what was wrong with me because he want here when it all happened but I didn't want to talk about it but I could tell he wasn't going to leave.

"Nothing much, but I wanted to talk to you about your aura. It mostly black and brown which is anger and depression and it had a little band of pink around it when you were talking about the fight with Stan but it gone now. What's wrong little dhampir?" I knew that he ment well but I still didn't want to talk about it.

"Adrian, I don't want to talk about it, go ask Lis and she'll tell you." he looked sad that I wouldn't tell him and I'm sure that once he finds out that Dimitri left he'll be joining Eddie and Mason in their plans to hurt him. He walked with me the rest of the way towards my dorm. He gave me a hug and kissed me on my cheek and then left.

When I got up to my room everything I had broken had been replaced and the holes in the wall had been patched and painted over. I could feel that Lis was happy and she told me that she had people come in and fix it all while we were in classes.

"_Thanks Lissa."_

"_No problem Rose."_

**Lissa p.o.v.**

I had hired people to go in and clean up Rose's room and replace everything that she had broken and I got her a new bed, because as much as Rose sleeps should would miss having a bed. I was trying to do anything that would keep her mind off of Dimitri. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" it wasn't Chris because he was with Eddie and Mason. I turned around to see who it was and it was Adrian.

"What do you want Adrian?" I knew he had probably come to figure out what was wrong with Rose because he hadn't been here when it happened. But I wasn't going to tell him because I doubted that Rose would want me to. Then I felt that Rose wanted me to tell him through the bond.

"Thanks for the greeting there Lis. So I'm just going to get right to the point, what's wrong with Rose?" Knew about Rose and Dimitri along with the rest of us and he hated it, he had told Rose that he would never stop trying to be with her, so this was going to piss him off more that the rest of us. He really did love her.

"Well, she caught Dimitri and Tasha kissing and she told Kirova and Alberta about him and Rose and now he has gone off to be her guardian and they're going to have kids together." That was the short version but it had the basic stuff that he needed to know in it.

"What! That asshole, how could he do that? Did he realize that he had the best girl in the world? How could he give that up?" He was upset, that much was obvious, what I didn't know was what he was going to do when he turned around and left without another word, I got up and closed my door only to hear another knock but, this time I knew it was Chris.

"Come in, Chris." I knew it was Christian because he came by bout this time every night. He gave me a big hug and then pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"So, what's up Lis?" He had a big smile on his face and I could tell by the smile that he wanted to fool around tonight.

"Nothing much, I just finished my homework and got a thanks from Rose for her new room." I had already told Chris about Rose's room earlier when I was trying to pick out the new furniture. I then took a step towards him a gave him a kiss that turned into something else. I ran my fingers through his feather soft hair while his hands started to roam my body and then he pushed me back onto the bed and he fell with me.

**Rose p.o.v.**

I got pulled into Lissa's head while her and Christian were have sex. I got jealous because Lis still had Christian and he loved her but Dimitri had just left me which made it obvious that he didn't love me. I broke down into tears on my new bed and then fell asleep.

**So what did you guys think? And should I make another character for Rose to be with and have Dimitri get jealous or just let her be alone, or she could be with Adrian? I'm already working on chapter 5 so it should be up soon. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so no one said who they want Rose to be with and I decided I don't want her to be alone but then I couldn't chose if she should be with some other person or Adrian so my friend Nat was one option and I was the other and we did rock, paper, scissors and I picked who she was going to be with that way so enjoy it.**

_I was at the old playground over at the elementary school. I remember that me and Lis would always sneak out after curfew and come here to play and talk to with each other. It was also where I had my first kiss when I was eight years old, it had been with Mason._

"_Hey, Adrian, what do you want this time." I knew that Lis had told him already but I didn't think he was going to confront me about it till tomorrow, but no, he had to interrupt my sleep._

_Lis, told me what happened between you and Dimitri, I always said you deserved better." I hadn't started crying yet ,but, my eyes got all water when he said Dimitri's name._

"_What's wrong little dhampir? I didn't mean to make you cry." he pulled me into a hug and I completely broke down. I had put most of weight onto Adrian when I started crying so sat down in the mulch bringing me down with him, and he just let me cry on his shoulder._

I don't know exactly when Adrian left me last night but he hadn't said anything else. I jumped into the shower and when I was about half way through Lis walked in my room.

"I'll be right out Lis." all I had left to do was rinse the conditioner out of my hair but with all of the hair I had that took about ten minutes.

When I got out Lissa was sitting on my bed looking through an old photo album I had with a smile on her face. All of the picture were mostly of us when we were little, because all of the more recent picture were in a new album. Right now she was looking at the picture of us when we were about thirteen, when we had odd colored hair and the dresses we had on were forever destroyed but we had the biggest smiles on out faces.

"I remember that day.

"Yeah, I'm sure that everyone we know does."

We were starting high school in a couple of weeks and we were going to orientation to meet all of the teachers we were going to have in high school. It was considered a formal event so we had to dress up. Lissa had on a pale purple dress that went to the floor with some flat shoes on. I however wanted to make more of an impression on everyone than her. So I had on a red dress with a layer of black lace over it and it came to about mid thigh and it was tight at the top and puffy at the bottom. My shoes were a pair of four inch, open toe heels, the heel was red velvet and the shoe part was ment to look like a wolf, each shoe had an eye on each side and the part that cover where my toes meet my feet looked like vampire teeth with blood on them.

Anyway, we had just gotten to the school and I was not happy, I hated school. We were in the auditorium and Kirova was up on stage with a bunch of teacher behind her. She had everyone split up into eight groups, and whatever group we were in was going to be out "team" for the rest of the year, (they only did the group thing for freshmen) I was only listening for mine and Lis's names they called her first and she was on the purple team when Kirova said mine I was also purple. After everyone's names had been called we went with our group to go meet out teachers. Our teachers were, Alberta, Stan, and other guardians I had never heard of, Blake, David, Jonah, Phil, and Tyler. Our group was going to go to the band drama room to meet.

When we got there all of the teachers were standing in the front of the room, they all had smiles on their faces, most of them were fake, but Stan being Stan was at the end of the row up against the wall being all grumpy acting like a little kid who didn't want to be where he was. So I already didn't like him. The teachers introduced themselves and said what they taught. After that everyone went over to a table that had snacks and drinks on it and most of the students left but Lis wanted to stay and meet the teachers better. I went and sat in a chair with a mini bag of Doritos while I waited for Lissa. Stan walked over to me and said "You shouldn't be here if you are not going to do anything, if you're going to stay you can get up and go meet everyone." I stood up and smacked Stan because he wasn't even my teacher yet and he was already yelling at me. Then he hit me with the, you don't do that to a teacher crap. While he was blabbing I tackled him, he was surprised but quickly caught up to what I was doing. He attacked me a few times and after ten minutes I was getting tired and I was losing but the something unexpected happened, Lissa jumped on his back and after five minutes he was on the ground with us sitting on top of him. Me a Lis high fived and got off of him and ran before he could get up.

When we were done reminiscing about back then Lis said,

"Ok, Rose you have half an hour to get ready and then we have to meet everyone else at the gates."

"Why, what are we doing?" I didn't know what she had planned because she was blocking me but I could feel happiness coming through the bond.

"we are going SHOPPING!" she was obviously excited about shopping because we didn't get to do it often and she loved it.

"Why, what's the occasion this time?" I wasn't sure what it was but Lis would come up with anything if it ment a trip to the mall.

"Are you kidding me Rose? You really don't know what it is?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"No, Lissa I don't know, can you tell me what it is now?"

"We're graduating in two days Rose. I cant believe that you cant remember something like graduation. We have to get dresses and shoes and get new make up and get out nails done. I cant believe you didn't remember." I honestly didn't remember graduation with all the drama of Dimitri's leaving.

I got ready and Lis had to drag me out of my room and by the time we got to the gates we were ten minutes late.

**Ok so the next chapter is going to be the shopping trip and it may also be the morning of graduation I'm not sure yet. And if you still want to you can say who you want Rose to be with because it wasn't in the chapter, I thought I could fit it in but there wasn't really anywhere to put it so yeah you can still comment on that and besides that I should have chapter six up tomorrow. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I would like to thank Sair-Roza-Belikov because I'm going to use her idea but I'm still going to put my own little spin on it. It may not be exactly what you said but it's going to be close. So thank you for the idea.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

"finally, you're here. I'm guessing you're late because of Rose? Am I right?" me and Chris fight with each other all of the time but I still love him but I will never admit it.

"Shut it sparky, it's none of your business!"

We got in the van and I was in the back seat with Adrian. Our guardians were Alberta (Lis knew she was like a other to me so she got her to go with us everywhere) Blake, Phil, Tyler, John, and two others that I didn't know. Alberta was driving and the mall was about an hour away.

"So, little dhampir are you going to get a sexy dress you can wear just for me?"

"Keep dreaming Adrian."

"Oh, I will."

When we got to the mall all of the boys went to go get suits which took all of five minutes and then they went to the arcade. Us girls started at a store called Up Against The Wall. I could tell by the look on her face that Alberta hated it. They had some cute clothes but they didn't have any dresses so we left.

At about the sixth store Lissa found her dress and at the eighth I found mine we were now looking for shoes. I was trying on a pair of heels that were black and red and I loved them. I walked over to Lis.

"Those are defiantly your shoes. You have to get them."

"I think I will." Lis had on a pair of silver flats that looked amazing on her and they would go with her dress perfectly so she got those.

We went to a few other stores and then we met the boys at the food court for lunch. My tray was full and everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

Are you really going to eat all of that Rose?" Lis along with everyone else never understood how I ate so much but stayed at a size 5. But they should be use to it by now.

"Yes, I am so get over it. You of all people Lis should be use the way I eat anyway." I did have to admit that even though I did eat a lot this was a bit more than normal.

We got back from the mall about half a hour before curfew so we all went right to our rooms except for Adrian.

"Why aren't you going to your room Adrian, it's almost curfew, you're going to get in trouble."

"One: I'm not a student here so I don't have a curfew and two: since when do you care about getting in trouble?" I really didn't care about getting in trouble I just didn't want him following me.

"I don't care about getting in trouble and you should go to your room anyway it's getting late and I'm tired and don't want you following me."

"Ok, I wont follow you but I will talk to you later."

"Ok, that works for me but don't come into my dreams tonight just wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." after that he headed towards his room and I went up to mine.

**Morning of graduation**

It was nice to be able to think about something other than Dimitri. I got up after hitting snooze a bunch of times and took a shower. Since I was already late I cut my shower time in half and finished in 20 minutes. I got dressed and headed towards Lissa's because that's where my dress, shoes, and hair stylist were.

Lis was already up, had taken a shower and already had everything that we would need to get ready out.

"Ok, so your late but I was expecting that so we still have a hour before we have to go get our nails done. I hired people to come here to do it for us and were going to meet the at the gates and come back here but till then we can just talk." I never knew that Lis could say so much in one breath but, she was excited.

When we got back up to her room we had to choose our colors. Lissa chose a pale baby blue and mine were going to be black with little red rose's on the thumbs. Having our nails done took about half a hour and with the time it took for them to dry it had been an hour.

After the nail people left we did our hair. I fixed Lissa's so that it was hanging straight down her back but on each side of her face it had bouncy curls. Then she did mine. It was swept off on to my right shoulder and it was straightened and the bottom was flipped out. Doing our hair took about two hours. So we still had two left before we had to leave.

Next we did our make up. Lis didn't put much on because she didn't need it but, I made my eyes look smokey and it looked great since I had brown eyes. Then we put one our dresses careful to step into them so we didn't mess anything up.

Lissa's dress came to her knees and it was silver with a little bit of pale blue mixed in it. Mine was black with red around my boobs and at the bottom. It was very low cut and it came about to the middle of my thighs. It was tight but lose at the bottom so that when I turned it would flip up.

We still had an hour before we had to go to the court yard where graduation would be, so we went and met the boys.

They all had tuxes on but they all looked good in their own way. I have to admit even Adrian and Sparky looked good.

"I knew you would listen to me and get a sexy dress. I have to say you look better than normal."

"Thanks Adrian, but, I didn't get it for you I got it for me but I would be funny to see you I a dress one day." his face started to turn bright red.

"Yeah, sure." he started to shy away to the edge of the group. It was kinda funny because I had never seen the shy side of Adrian before.

**Ok, so the next chapter is going to be the actual graduation but I'm not sure how to write it. And to Skiser I think I'm going to use your idea but I'm going to change it a little to fit it in the story. So I guess we'll see how it goes. Chapter six should be up tomorrow but I'm having a little bit of trouble writing the graduation. Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys I'm not sure how good the graduation scene is but I'll try to make it good. So let me know what you think of it.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

They had a bunch of chairs set up in the court yard and they had built a stage. They were calling the mori first and then they were going to call the dhampirs and announce who they were going to guard and we were going to get our promise marks too.

They called Lis's name and she came back down to sit next to me and Chris. He had already gotten his diploma, now the only people left were Eddie, Mason, and me.

They got to the dhampirs and they called me first which made me nervous because my last name started with a h and they were going alphabetical. I got up on stage and shook hands with Kirova and Alberta. I whispered to Alberta asking her what was going on and all she said was that I needed to pay more attention but, she was smiling.

"Rose Hathaway, I would like to present to you your diploma and this award for graduating at the top of your class. Congratulations Rose." I had always thought that Kirova didn't believe that I could make it but judging by her face she had believed in me the whole time. I would have to talk to her later.

I got my promise mark and was given a stake and of course I was Lissa's guardian. I hadn't met Dimitri's replacement yet but Lis said he was nice. Eddie was guarding Christian so it would be Mason who would leave us. He was going to court to protect a mori girl named Clair.

So here it was, Lis and Adrian are going to teach a spirit class, Eddie is going to be guarding Chris who is going to teach a defensive fire class, Mia was coming back from court to teach a defensive water class , and I'm going to teach a combat class with whoever Dimitri's replacement was. So it seemed like everything was perfect.

Everyone went to the Cafeteria to just hang out after graduation because tomorrow everyone was leaving to go onto their new lives so it was on last get together. I saw Kirova sitting at a table in the back and went over to talk to her.

"I knew you never hated me completely."

"Rose, you may be the biggest trouble maker I have ever met, but, I have watched you grow up and I know you will be a great guardian."

"Thank you Kirova." then se did something I never thought Kirova would do, she pulled me into a hug. When I was done talking to her I was walking back towards our group and got stopped by Alberta.

"Rose, I am so proud of you. I've known you since you came here at the age of four and I like to think of you as my daughter and I know you will be one hell of a guardian."

"Thank you Alberta that means a lot to me because I have always considered you as my mother."

"And Rose, just because you're not a student anymore doesn't mean you can cause more trouble than normal because you have to remember that you are a teacher now and those kids will look up to you."

"Ok, but can we compromise and I'll stop once school starts, I want to have a fun summer."

"Sure Rose, I be sure to warn everyone though." then she walked away she really was like the mother I never had. Well I had one but she was a bitch.

I walked back over to our table and everyone looked angry. I followed their gazes and saw that Tasha was sitting there talking with Chris. She looked up at me and gave me a full smile. I flipped her off and turned around and went to my room.

I had to move out of the student dorms sometime this week so I figured why not now. It was something to distract me.

My new apartment had three bedrooms, two bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a dining room. My apartment was one of the bigger ones. I don't know why Kirova gave me one with three bedrooms though it seemed unnecessary.

**Three weeks later:**

**Rose p.o.v.**

Summer was going great. I had helped Lis and Chris move into their new house. Yeah Lis wanted a house instead of an apartment. It was simple, it had two stories. There was five bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room and a rec. room. It was nice.

Lis had already dragged me on three shopping trips so far. It was one a week, but, she was starting to cut back a little. Alberta and Kirova had been nice and given us the summer off since we had just graduated. Alberta had been talking to me about how she got offered a job at the court so she was going to be leaving at the end of the summer and she wanted me to take her place and be the head guardian. I had agreed so she was going to start training me next week. It made me happy because it ment I was Stan's boss and I made sure he knew it.

Tasha had left two weeks ago, her visit made me think of what Dimitri had done even though he hadn't visited with her. Everyone was happy when she left, even Chris. I asked why they were all so happy and they had all responded with some version of, 'she hurt you and we all love you Rose you don't deserve what they did to you.' I knew I had great friends. Chris had even talked to me and said me along with everyone else were more of a family to him than she was.

I was meeting everyone for breakfast. I of course had my usual morning doughnut fix and everyone else was eating something else. After a finished my fourth and last doughnut my stomach started doing little back flips. I went to thee bathroom and all of my doughnuts came back up. I went back out and everybody was giving me looks of worry and I heard Chris say,

"Well as much as she just ate I'm not surprised she puked."

"Shut it Sparky." and then I kept walking to my room so I could brush my teeth. I took my temperature and it was a little high so I stayed in my apartment.

It wasn't long before I heard Lissa knocking on my door. I got up and turned of the t.v. and told her to come in.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I just have a fever I should be gone soon, there's no need to worry Lis." I was right she didn't have to worry I would be fine.

"Well do you mind if I stay here with you I just want to make sure you're ok." I knew that there was no use in fighting with her she would get her way anyway.

"Sure Lis." I sat back down and turned on the t.v. Lis went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich but after I ate it I threw it up. A hour later she made me more food and I still threw it up so she gave up on trying to feed me. The only thing I could keep down was water.

**Yes I said it had been done before remember? I should have chapter seven up tomorrow but school starts in like nine days so once school starts I may only update like once a week. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews so far, they're great. So yeah I'm not sure how good this chapter is going to be. This chapter and most or all of the next chapter are going to be during the summer so let me know what you think.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

I was two day later which ment it was Sunday. I hadn't left my room and Lissa was bringing me food. Everyone had come and talked to me yesterday. I was hoping I would be better by tomorrow because my training with Alberta started at eight. I was still puking but my fever had gone away but, Lis was still here with me.

"Rose, it has been three days I think you should go see Dr. Olendzki." she knew I hated doctors,

"Lissa you of all people should know that I hate going to see the doctor."

"Well to bad Rose, you are going anyway." I knew that I was useless to try and fight with her on this. I was sick I knew I should go see a doctor I just didn't want to.

When we got to the school infirmary Dr. Olendzki saw us and walked up to us. I really didn't want to be here.

"Hey, there Rose, I haven't seen you for a while." I hated the infirmary I was starting to get angry I wanted to punch everyone.

"So, what are you here for today Rose?" she made it sound like I was in here everyday when I truth it was about once a month. I wasn't about to tell her anything.

"She hasn't been feeling good lately. She had a fever but it went away a couple days ago but she's still puking."

Once she put me in a room that was all white and no color whatsoever she took some of my blood and left the room saying that she would be back in a few minutes.

"Lis, I hate it here she said a few minutes it been like three hours! How long is she going to leave us here?" I knew I was exaggerating it had only been about half a hour but I was bored out of my mind. While I was ranting Dr. Olendzki came back.

"Well Rose I have all of your test back and they were all negative except for one."

"Oh my god I'm going to die, I have cancer I have tumors, I'M GOING TO DIE!" again I was exaggerating but I felt it was necessary.

"Calm down Rose your fine it will go away soon enough you just have to calm down first." How long was she going to sit there talking before telling me what was wrong.

"Can you just tell me already." Lis was looking at me like she was ready to kill me or die from embarrassment.

"Well Rose the one that came back positive was the pregnancy test." what? How could I be pregnant?

"I'm sorry the only person I have ever slept with was a dhampir, so it's impossible." Lis was still just sitting there looking surprised.

"Well Rose that's why I was gone so long. You're shadow kissed. That means that when Lissa here healed you she healed the mori side of you instead of you human side. That means that you are more of a mori that a dhampir and mori and dhampirs can have children." I couldn't fight with her logic even though I was dying to prove her wrong and that I wasn't pregnant.

"Ok. Well thank you." She handed me a bottle of prenatal vitamins with the directions and me and Lis left who by the way still hadn't said anything. But that was different once we got up to my apartment.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT ROSE! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" she was defiantly excited but what I was thinking about was how was I going to tell everyone else and what about Dimitri? Oh my god Dimitri what was I going to do about him?

"Calm down Lis." I figured I could trust her to tell everyone.

"Lis, you cant tell Dimitri. What am I going to do about him?" I was having a freak attack and I just couldn't stop. I didn't want him to come back and be with me just because of a baby I wanted him to come back for me.

"Ok, I wont tell him, for now, but you're going to have to tell him eventually."

"Yeah, I know just not now." Lissa left to probably go tell everyone and I just sat there. I eventually fell asleep.

In the morning when I got to breakfast I got my doughnuts and when I sat down everyone said some type of congratulation and even Chris gave me a hug, then they all went back to whatever they were talking about before and I just sat there and listened.

After breakfast was over everyone went off to do their own little thing. I went and sat on the bench near the lake and after a few minutes Adrian joined me.

"So the badass Rose Hathaway is going to be a mother, there's something I never saw coming. But congratulations Rose." I could tell that he wasn't being sarcastic and that he truly was happy for me.

"Thank you Adrian that really does mean a lot to me." I could see on his face that he wanted to ask me something but he was holding back.

"Adrian, a can tell that you want to ask me something what is it?" he looked surprised that I could read him so easily but he soon shook that away.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. What I wanted to know is, Rose who is the father?" I knew someone would ask me this question soon enough.

"Well I want to explain to you that I am shadow kissed so it is possible. The night before I saw Tasha and Dimitri together me and Dimitri slept together." a wave of emotions crossed his face, shock, anger, sadness, but most of it was anger that was aimed at Dimitri. I broke down crying Adrian just sat letting me cry on his shoulder. I guess the pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in.

**Yes Rose is pregnant. Is Dimitri going to come back? Will she end up with Adrian? When's Mason coming back? Why am I asking you this? Ok so let me know what you though of this chapter and feel free to give any ideas. Should Rose have**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Boy and girl**

**Boy and boy**

**Girl and girl**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I took what you all said about what Rose's baby should be and then my friends threw in their opinions and I added them up and one of them won so here it is. **

**Rose p.o.v.**

on my way back to my apartment Lis came up to me and of course Christian was at her side he really loved her.

"Hey Rose, now that your pregnant I set up a shopping trip for tomorrow so we can buy baby stuff I want you at the gates at eight, don't worry I talked to Alberta and now your training is going to start Wednesday."

"Sure, Lis." the she left probably to go have 'fun' with Christian. So this left me alone with my thoughts. At least I now had a use for one of the extra rooms in my apartment. My main concern was how was I going to raise a child? I don't know anything about how to raise a child.

The next morning while I was changing I stopped and looked at my stomach. I did actually have I very small bump that you wouldn't even notice if you didn't know what you were looking for. I changed in to a purple and black shirt that had little hearts on it that was a low cut V-neck and it was accompanied by my black skinny jeans and a pair of red heels.

When I got to the gates I was the last on to show up as usual. Lis scolded me like she was my mother and then we got in the van. I was sitting in one of the middle rows with Lis and Eddie. I was still tired because I had gotten up so early so I fell asleep once I was comfortable in my seat.

Mason was leaning over the seat trying to shake me awake because we were at the mall. When I finally opened my eyes I was leaning on Eddie's chest. I quickly sat up and apologized to Eddie.

When we all split up Alberta and Eddie came with me and Lissa because technically I wasn't suppose to be working since I was pregnant but I was still looking out and I still had a stake with me.

At our first stop we got some paint for the baby's room. I still didn't know what the gender was because it was to early to tell. We got purple paint for if I had a girl. Lis really wanted my baby to be a girl so we were going to shop for a girl today. If it turned out to be a boy well then that just ment another shopping trip.

By our fourth stop we had a purple crib, a pink changing table, a bunch of baby toys, and a purple rocking chair.

"You know Lissa I don't think it's good for a pregnant woman to be on her feet so much. We really should go sit down for lunch." I was hungry and tired and I was starting to complain like a five year old. At least I have a good excuse.

"Fine, if we go eat lunch will you be happy?"

"Oh my god, yes. Let's go get the boys and eat." I don't think I had been this excited about anything all day. We found the boys hanging out and looking around in Game Stop. Seriously what is it with boys and their video games?

I got my food and me and Lis found a table, we actually had to push three tables together so that all of the guardians could sit with us.

When the boys had gotten their food they came over to the table. Christian of course had to go and be an ass.

"God, Rose, I know you're eating for two but how much food do you really need?" I really wanted to lean over the table and smack him but instead I just sat there while my eyes started to get watery. Lis smacked him on the back of his head and then gave me a hug. Eddie and Mason just looked like they wanted to beat him up. That was when I realized that for the next eight months all I would have to do is cry whenever Chris says something to me and he would get hurt.

"On the way back to the academy I sat in the back row with Eddie. Lis was already asleep and leaning on Christian.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry about what Christian said, would have beat him up if we hadn't been n public."

"It's ok, Eddie, you have nothing to apologize for it wasn't you that said it and my pregnancy hormones are making me go crazy."

"I'm still sorry that he said it. You're like a sister to me and I don't like to see you get hurt or cry like that."

"Aww, look who's getting all big brotherish and trying to protect me. Thank you Eddie it means a lot" It was kinda funny to see Eddie acting like my big brother but I did love him like one. I was tired from today's activities so I went to sleep. I was trying to lean away from Eddie without him noticing so that I didn't fall asleep on him again.

When Eddie shock me awake I was on his shoulder but that wasn't as bad as when I was on his chest. I got out of the van and sat back down on the ground. I was really tired I could have walked by myself but I wanted to know how much I could get these people while I was pregnant.

"I'm too tired to walk. Who wants to carry me to my room?" I knew I was acting like I was five but it was kinda fun. Eddie stepped forward and said he would do it. I couldn't believe that I could get him to carry me.

Stan and some other guardian were walking behind us with all the baby stuff. I looked over Eddie's shoulder and looked at Stan. He just gave me a look that said he hated catering to my needs so I just stuck my tongue out at him and looked the other way.

I dug my key out of my pocket and handed it to Eddie when we got to my door. He took me to my couch and set me down and Stan and the other guardian took the stuff to the room I was going to use for the baby.

"Thank you Eddie."

"Yeah no problem Rose. Do you need anything else before we leave."

"No there isn't anything else. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Stan don't forget that tomorrow I officially become your boss so you better start being nice to me if you want to keep your job." I think he forgot that I would soon be his boss because the look of shock and dread on his face was priceless.

**OK so you can still comment on the gender of the baby because I didn't get it into this chapter like I thought I would. So what do you guys think? Is Eddie whipped or what! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I had writers block for this chapter so I wrote another story that I'm also going to be working on along with this one. **

**Rose p.o.v.**

Summer was over for me now because I was going to be a teacher but the kids still had a week left. I had gotten all the list for my classes. I had eight different classes. I had also gotten a guardian watch schedule but I wasn't aloud to do any watches till after I had my baby.

For my class I was still going to be aloud to teach the kids but Dimitri's replacement would be demonstrating. I wasn't aloud to spar with and of the kids I could only spar with the replacement because he knew not to hit my stomach. I would meet my future coworker tomorrow because he was flying from France where he use to work.

Lis was coming over in a few minutes to take me to my doctors appointment, I was going to find out the gender today. My summer hadn't been as fun as I had hoped because of the baby drama. Alberta and Lissa were my main supporters and Eddie who was still giving me piggy back rides to wherever I wanted to go.

I heard Lis knock so I grabbed my bag and keys and we left. Eddie was waiting down stairs because he wanted to come along too. He didn't give me a ride because the clinic wasn't that far away.

Dr. Olendzki was there to greet us. So took us back to the ultrasound room and I laid down. I lifted up my shirt and she spread to blue gel on me.

She found the little blob that was my baby and she turned the sound on and I heard my baby's heartbeat for the first time. I had silent tears running down my face.

"This is interesting. There seems to be something wrong with the heartbeat." I went into panic mode I hadn't done anything dangerous.

"What do you mean there's something wrong I haven't done anything dangerous and I've been taking all of the vitamins." she smiled and pointed to the screen. How could se be smiling?

"You see this Rose? It's a head." She moved her hand over about and inch. "and this here is another head." I didn't connect the dots at first but a few seconds later I figured it out, I was having twins.

"I'm having twins?"

"Yeah. This one on the left is a girl and the other one is a boy." I started crying harder as I listened to the heart beats and watched them on the screen. I was in my own little world till Lissa tapped me on the shoulder saying that it was time to go.

I was on Eddie's back because I didn't want to walk. We were meeting the replacement at the front gates and then taking him to his room. He was going to live in the apartment next to mine.

When we got to the gates I had my head resting on Eddie's shoulder. I saw his figure. He was about 6'2 and had brown shaggy hair. His muscles were big and intimidating. He had green eyes. His nose was the perfect size for his face he had full lips and a strong looking jaw bone. He was hot and sexy but it was nothing compared to Dimitri.

"Hi, my name is Robert." everyone introduced themselves and then it was my turn.

"Hey, I'm Rose Hathaway."

"Hi Rose, so you're who I'm going to be working with?" he had I kind of sarcastic smile on his face. It made me wonder if he knew I was his boss.

"Yeah, I'm who you get to work with oh and I'm your boss so you have to be nice to me" I really wanted to smack that smile off of his face.

"So, Rose, is there something wrong with your legs?" why would he ask something like that? Oh yeah I was still on Eddie's back.

"Yeah I don't like to walk even less now." I stuck my tongue out at him and put my head back on Eddie's shoulder.

"She pregnant and very moody and hormonal so be careful of what you say and do around her oh and don't make fun of her eating habits even when she's not pregnant you don't want to do that." since he was carrying me I decided not to hurt him for the eating habits comment.

"Well come on Robert. Let's show you your new apartment it's next to hers."

We got to his apartment. He had all of his furniture shipped her a couple days ago and me and Lis set it up. We helped him put his stuff away and then we went into the living room so he could get to know us better and for us to get to know him.

I sat on the couch next to Eddie and put my feet in his lap. Lis sat in a big chair in Christians lap. Adrian and Mason sat on the other couch and Robert sat in the other big chair.

"So Rose, do you know what you're having yet?" I didn't want to answer him so I nudged Eddie so he would answer for me.

"She's having a boy and a girl."

"Does she not talk or do you always speak for her?" this guy was really starting to piss me off. He needed to learn to shut his mouth.

"I only speak for her when she doesn't want to talk."

"So are you like her boyfriend or something?"

"No were just friends, well more like brother and sister." this guy seemed awfully interested in me he hadn't talked to anyone else yet.

I soon fell asleep but I woke up when Eddie was unlocking my door.

"What time is it?" I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but when we got in the apartment I saw sunlight coming through the window.

"It's midnight."

"I don't really like that guy he gives me bad vibes." he did I wasn't sure what was wrong with him but something was defiantly up.

"Yeah I know he gave us all bad vibes." I had wanted to talk to Eddie about something all day and I figured now was a good chance.

"Hey, Eddie, I was wondering if you could do something for me? It's kind of a lot to ask from you so you can feel free to say no, I just figured I ask because you're my best friend and brother." The tone of my voice let Eddie know that I was being serious.

"Yeah anything Rose."

"Well I don't think I can raise two children by myself without messing up. So I was wondering if you could like move in with me for a few weeks when they're born just to help me.? You could use one of the extra rooms." I was really hoping that he would say yes.

"Well Rose, yeah I guess I could."

"Oh my god Eddie thank you so much you're the best non-biological brother a person could ask for." I gave him a hug and just kept saying thank you over and over.

**So what did you guys think? No Rose and Eddie aren't going to be together. What did you think of Richard? So review and read my other story, Rose, the fighter. I'll be updating that today too.**


End file.
